


Control

by ughohara



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, Women's soccer
Genre: Christen press - Freeform, F/F, Multi, Soccer, USWNT, kelley o'hara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughohara/pseuds/ughohara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley is a junior, Elisabeth is a freshman. <br/>Kelley is not the nicest person, and after all that she has been through, she's the one wanting control. <br/>A complicated relationship is about to start although Christen confronts Elisabeth about the fact that Kelley is a broken person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

I stepped out of the car and landed my feet on campus. The campus that would be my home for at least four years. The place where I would find true love or at least find someone for a short while, the place where I would also find myself and who I am. I know I can’t get distracted, I’m here to be a good student and an even better athlete, but I can’t help but feel a little excited about the journey that I’m about to start.  
After walking around campus for what seemed like thirty minutes I finally make it to my dorm. I’m excited, nervous and scared all at the same time. I don’t know what to expect. Who’s my roommate? Will we get along? Is she also a soccer player like me? Is she older than me? I open the door to my room and the first thing I see is a girl with wet hair standing there in a pink towel, she flashes me a huge smile and introduces herself. 

“Christen, Christen Press” she says.  
“Elisabeth Brown but you can call me Liz” I reply shyly.  
The conversation doesn’t go any further, I put my things down and start settling in.  
After sitting there awkwardly in silence for about twenty minutes I figured I’d break the silence.  
“So, since you’re here for pre season what sport do you play” I said, with a slightly louder voice than when I introduced myself.  
“I’m a soccer player, forward. What about you?”  
“I’m also a soccer player, also a forward.” I said.  
“Hey that’s cool, nice to finally have a roommate who will know what it’s like. This is going be awesome.” Christen said.  
We got to know each other and we talked for a while, while we did other things in the room as well. 

After an hour and a half, we’re interrupted by this awfully hard knock on the door.  
“Heeey Pressy, open the door, we’re hitting this party are you coming or not?” someone screamed. I went and opened the door and greeted this beautiful yet intimidating person.  
“I-I’m Elisabeth” I said and held my hand out for her to shake.  
“Cool, I really don’t care, where is Christen?” She said.  
“I’ll be there Kelley, one second!” you could hear Christen shout from the bathroom.  
Christen and her friend left for the party and I decided to stay in tonight, just to figure my stuff out. I couldn’t figure my stuff out, my mind was running wild, who is that girl? How can Christen be so nice and she was such a dick? Maybe she was in a hurry. I do want to know more about her but at the same time I don’t. Is she on the team as well? I guess I’ll find out in the morning. I went to the public bathroom and showered, it had been a long way to Stanford and it had been an extra long day. I brushed my teeth and fell asleep. 

In the middle of the night I was woken up by these loud noises.  
I opened my eyes and sat on the bed, the first thing my eyes captured were fancy underwear. I could swear to God that underwear wasn’t mine and I was pretty sure Christen had company so they weren’t hers either.  
“Guys, I’m here as well, please keep it down.” I said loud enough for them to realize that I had been woken up.  
“Oh, gosh sorry Liz, this is Sarah my girlfr-“ She said before being interrupted.  
“Yeah I’m Sarah, sorry we met like this, will you please let us finish?” She said. 

I nodded my head and tried going back to sleep. Once again my mind was running completely free and I was questions whether I should talk to Christen about this in the morning because I would like to set up some rules. Is she going to have a lot of sex with Sarah? I haven’t had a lot of sexual experience with women but it seemed as if it was a lot more usual in college from what I’ve seen so far. The last thing I thought before falling asleep was if I Christen that I’m also into girls, maybe she can help me?  
Two hours later with barely no sleep I am awoken by loud voices, as if there were people in my room talking very loudly. I rub my eyes, stretch my arms and open my eyes. I was shocked by the amount of girls in my room at 7:30 am. 

“Why is she still sleeping?” someone asked  
“We should wake her up, pouring some water over her head, how hilarious wouldn’t that be?” someone else stated. I remembered that voice from somewhere, I knew I’ve heard that voice.  
“LIZ! Time to wake up, it’s the annual breakfast.” Christen says.  
“Annual breakfast?” I look at her with a questioning face.  
“Well since there are a lot of new kids like you, us “oldies” are holding a breakfast so that we’ll get to know you a little better. Now get dressed.” She said with a firm voice. 

I got dressed without questioning her because I know that she is right and she’s been done this herself. She knows where we’re going and I’m sure she’ll take care of me. All though I have no idea why she would want to hang out with people who seem to be nothing like her. She seems like a sweet person but none of her friends or girlfriend do. I spot her hot friend Kelley from the corner of my eye viewing me from the bottom to the top. Is she checking me out? I wasn’t sure. 

“I’m done and ready to go.” I say.  
“Well that was about time, let’s go.” Kelley answers. 

I walk out of the room and I feel someone’s arm around my shoulder, it’s Kelley. Why is her around my shoulders?  
“We’re going to have so much fun.” She says, giving me a smug face and then turns around to talk to this other girl from the team.  
What does she even mean? She’s been everything but welcoming. I want nothing to do with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction, so please bare with me. I will get better hopefully as time goes by.


End file.
